The present invention generally relates to microelectronic interconnect structures, and particularly to hybrid graphene-metal lines.
Metal interconnect structures are the primary means of connecting microelectronic devices. Such interconnect structures typically take the shape of wires, trenches, or vias formed in dielectric layers above the microelectronic devices and may typically be formed by depositing a dielectric layer, etching a trench in the dielectric layer and filling the trench with a metal, for example copper.
However, as the dimensions of microelectronic devices continue to shrink, metal lines may possess inherent limitations that reduce performance and reliability. For example, the resistivity of metal lines may be too high to effectively transmit current to and from the microelectronic devices. Other materials such a graphene have lower resistivity and can therefore improve device performance. However, graphene presents numerous challenges which discourage its inclusion in typical interconnect structures. Therefore, a method incorporating graphene into metal interconnect structures is desirable.